Acepto
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Cuando este puede ser el último día de tu vida solo quieres pasarlo al lado de la persona a la que amas. [Este fic participa en el concurso #BesoDePelícula de la página de Facebook Dramione Shipper]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí pertenece a **J.K. Rowling** creadora de **Harry Potter** y a **Walt Disney Pictures** que es dueño de la franquicia de **Piratas del Caribe**.

Este fic participa en el concurso **#BesoDePelícula** de la página de Facebook « **Dramione Shipper** »

El beso recreado es el que tiene lugar luego del matrimonio improvisado entre **Elizabeth Swan y Will Turner** en « **Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo** »

* * *

 **Acepto**

Capítulo único

Los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra cuando Hermione salió de la cámara secreta en compañía de Ron, junto con quien logró destruir uno de los horrocrux de Voldemort, y sin embargo su mente estaba puesta en una sola persona que no había visto desde que, junto con Harry, irrumpieron en el castillo horas atrás.

Sabía que Draco también estaba ahí, podía sentirlo como una conexión que no la había abandonado nunca aunque durante la búsqueda de horrocruxes no se hubieran encontrado más que en aquella ocasión de la tortura en su mansión, pues lo que tenían iba más allá de cualquier explicación coherente e incluso de la misma magia que corría por el interior de ambos.

A pesar de todo el revuelo, había cosas que parecían pasar en cámara lenta, personas que caían mientras otras resistían con todas sus fuerzas el ataque de los mortífagos, que en ausencia de su señor, se encontraban apurados por acabar con sus enemigos y por poder sacar de su escondite al elegido.

Ambos corrieron y se batieron con aquellos que, al identificarlos como dos de los integrantes del trío de oro, se abalanzaron sobre ellos y terminaron por llevarlos por caminos diferentes, el de Hermione, sin pensarlo, hasta el lado de su amado.

A penas se vieron trataron de alcanzarse y aunque no pudieron darse el abrazo que tanto ansiaban, se dijeron con la mirada todo aquello que habían estado anhelando del otro durante mucho tiempo antes de juntar sus espaldas y empezar a batirse en duelo, cada uno con un contrincante; ella con Fenrir Greyback, a quien había logrado apartar de Lavender Brown luego de ver que la atacaba brutalmente y él con Yaxley, que con odio contempló al hijo traidor de Lucius Malfoy que ahora luchaba codo a codo con una sangre sucia con quien se había ligado románticamente en la nariz (inexistente) de su señor.

—Te extrañé —pronunció él, empezando a pronunciar hechizos de defensa y de ataque que Yaxley estaba logrando repeler.

—Lo sé, también yo —respondió ella, mirando con asco a Greyback que parecía lamerse los labios mientras la observaba.

—Parece que no sobreviviremos otro día —continuó Draco, jadeante, al tiempo que respondió al hechizo enviado por su oponente.

—Eso parece —contestó Hermione con la misma agitación que Draco podía sentir a través de sus espaldas casi pegadas.

—Creo que vamos a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Hermione respondiendo diestramente al hechizo de magia no verbal formulado por su oponente—. ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Cásate conmigo, Hermione.

Hermione no volteó a verlo porque de haberlo hecho hubiera podido morir, pero no pudo evitar ser tomada por sorpresa por la petición repentina de Draco. Habían hablado de algunos planes si sobrevivían a la batalla de Hogwarts, pero jamás habían dicho nada sobre casarse. Ambos eran jóvenes todavía y si todo salía bien, tenían toda la vida por delante para decidir sobre eso.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó ella en el mismo instante en que Greyback le lanzaba una maldición que ella logró contrarrestar con éxito. Ambos debían hacerlo así, porque de esquivar algo moviendo su cuerpo, el otro podría sufrir el daño estando de espaldas.

Literalmente tenían que cuidarse a sí mismos y el uno al otro a la vez.

—Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida —contestó Draco sin poder evitar sonreír al imaginaba la cara de Hermione por la proposición que acababa de hacerle—. ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto —dijo ella, sin pensarlo, mientras con maestría se defendía de los continuos ataques del mortífago. Ella lo amaba, lo había amado durante mucho tiempo y aunque hubiera razonado antes que eran muy jóvenes para algo tan importante, realmente no tenía nada que pensar. Si morían ese día, por lo menos lo harían unidos en matrimonio, aunque yo lo estaban a través de sus corazones.

—¡Kingsley! —El mago que, muchos sabían, se convertiría en el Ministro de Magia si ganaban la guerra peleaba con Amycus Carrow cuando, sin descuidar el combate, atendió al llamado de Draco Malfoy uno de los últimos miembros de la orden del fénix que se unió como espía.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? —contestó el hombre sin descuidar a su propio contrincante.

—¿Podrías casarnos? —jadeó Draco, mientras repelió el intenso ataque de Yaxley que, enfurecido, profirió un grito que acompañó al hechizo pronunciado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? —exclamó—. ¿Hermione? —la llamó, pidiéndole que le explicara sin siquiera pronunciar más palabras.

—Por favor, Kingsley. Puede que no vivamos para contarlo.

—Bien —empezó el hombre antes de pronunciar un _petrificus totalus_ hacia su oponente, que cayó como una piedra al suelo—. Estamos aquí reunidos para… —se defendió de un ataque proveniente de un nuevo mortífago, que le envió una maldición que esquivó por poco—… para… —Un nuevo ataque que necesitó de toda su destreza casi lo alcanza—… para…

—¡Avancemos! —gritó Draco antes de lanzar un _sectumsempra_ que Yaxley esquivó con algo de dificultad.

—¡Bien! Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas como esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy para amarlo y honrarlo todos los días de tu vida, aunque esta pueda terminar hoy? —jadeó el futuro ministro.

—¡Acepto! —alcanzó a contestar ella antes de que una nueva maldición le rozara una pierna levemente, haciendo que sangrara.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿aceptas como esposa a Hermione Jean Granger para amarla y honrarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque haya más enfermedad que salud y a pesar de que puedes morir esta noche?

—¡Acepto!

—Por el poder conferido en mí los declaro… —batió su varita nuevamente—… los declaro… ¡Ah! ya ustedes saben lo que sigue. Puedes besar a tu esposa.

Ambos, Draco y Hermione pronunciaron un _Desmaius_ que hizo que los oponentes frente a cada uno de ellos cayera aturdido, para luego volver las espaldas y sumirse en un beso apasionado mientras el caos de la batalla se hacía más ardoroso.

Draco apretó firmemente la cintura de Hermione con una mano, mientras en la otra todavía sostuvo con firmeza su varita, igual que ella que con una mano lo tomó del cuello y con la otra mantuvo la suya propia en guardia alegando la protección de otros miembros de la orden que estando cerca tuvieron el deber implícito de cuidarlos por el efímero instante que duró la íntima, pero pública consolidación del amor de los nuevos esposos.

Si morían en ese momento, el amor que se tenían prevalecería y sería una hazaña digna de ser narrada cuando se contara la historia de la segunda guerra mágica. Si sobrevivían también habría algo que contar y sería la explicación más grande del siglo a sus amigos, sus padres y a los curiosos que pudiendo hacer una pausa en la guerra para contemplar la escena de redención más significativa de todos los tiempos en Hogwarts.


End file.
